Espectadores Silenciosos
by HiMe-TendO
Summary: Nuevas confesiones: algo ha cambiado para siempre. ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN POR FIN! Perdón por la espera. REVIEWS ONEGAI!
1. Espectadores Silenciosos

**¡Hola Hola!  
Soy nueva en esta sección, mi otro Fic todavía está en proceso ... a ver cuándo sigo actualizandolo, jojojo ... **

Pero bueno ¡ahora a lo que vine! Quiero dejarles ésta historia, pensada como un One-Shot, aunque, si gusta no tengo problemas en seguirla, ¡de veras! n.n  
Sólo pídanlo que yo gustosa lo haré ... tengo varias ideas en mente.

**Hace muuuucho que la escribí, ahora sólo la retoqué un poquitín ... ¿quieren una confesión? Es el primer Fic que escribí n.n **

**DISCL****AIMER: Aclaro que ni Ranma ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. Ellos pertenecen a la diva, única y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

........................................  
- Diálogos -  
_"Pensamientos"**  
**_**Aclaraciones mías  
**Cambio de escena  
........................................ 

Espectadores Silenciosos  


Era una calurosa mañana de verano ...

En el dojo Tendo todos duermen, todos menos Akane que últimamente había estado

extraña ... En la escuela era un ente y la sonrisa tierna, dulce y despreocupada que lograba derretir a Ranma parecía haber desaparecido. Por otro lado en casa no demostraba mayor mejora ... todo el tiempo como pensando en algo, o en alguien ... a Ranma ni siquiera lo miraba, y lo que es peor .... ¡¡¡¡NO PELEABAN!!!!  
Y eso a Ranma (aunque no lo quisiera admitir) lo tenía preocupado U . U

Ella estaba en su habitación ... meditante, sumida en sus pensamientos.

De pronto, su puerta se abre con suavidad y reconoce esa voz, era inconfundible, era ...

- ¿Puedo pasar, Akane? -

- ...Sí Ranma, pasa ... ¿Qué quieres? - dijo secando sus ojos para que el joven no notara que había estado llorando.

- Se que .... se que no suelo comportarme así pero ... ¿me dices qué te pasa? -

- (aflorando su orgullo) ¡Ah! y desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

- ¡¡¡Mierda Akane!!! Me estoy preocupando por ti y estoy siendo sincero, parece que a ti no te importara, ¿te das cuenta de que eres siempre la misma gruñona? ¡BAKA! "¿Quién me manda preguntarle estas cosas a una kawaii-kune" - con rabia y dolor a la vez. Dio una vuelta sobre sus propios pasos para salir de allí.

- No, espera Ranma ... ¡No te vayas! ...Lo ... lo siento - Dijo como saliendo de un trance. No fue mi intención yo... no estoy bien ... Siéntate aquí – dijo dando unos golpecitos a su lado en la cama invitándo a que éste se siente.

- (con un dejo de sonrojo en sus mejillas) ¿Qué sucede? -

(Una pequeña lágrima cayó desordenada por una de sus mejillas)  
... Logró secarla con rapidez pero Ranma la vio)  
- Yo... (Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados en gesto de negación) No ... discúlpame ¿Si? La verdad es que en este momento no tengo fuerzas para hablar sobre lo que sucede -

- " ...Fuerzas" Sí, está bien. Sólo espero que cuando "estés preparada" me lo cuentes. Yo ... sabes ... eh ... me siento muy mal cuando te veo así (su cara ardía por el sonrojo) Ya ni sonríes – dijo con pesar.

- .... Ya no te preocupes. Mejor me voy al dojo a entrenar u.u -  
Dijo saliendo de allí.

- "Siempre eres la misma desconsiderada ...." U . U

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse  
- ¿Oye, Ranma? -  
- (atajándose por el sobresalto) ¿S-Sí? -

**¡MMMCHIUCK!** (**N/A: Emm ... es un beso, sí . jeje**)

- ¡Gracias por preocuparte! ¡Qué lindo de tu parte! - dijo con esa sonrisa últimamente esquiva que apareció para alegrar un corazón.

Luego ella sale de allí dejando a Ranma sentadito en su cama.

- (se toca la mejilla besada) ... – y sonríe - ¡Mujeres ... nunca las voy a entender!

El día transcurrió sin mayores sucesos ...  
Y aunque Ranma disimuladamente hacía preguntas a los habitantes de la casa Tendo como "¿Qué le pasa ahora a la caprichosa de Akane?" o "¿Soy yo o Akane ya no sabe cómo llamar la atención?" nadie sabía responderle o...no querían ¿Tal vez?

Por su parte, Akane parecía haber recuperado su estado de tristeza "natural" de los últimos días, pero había entrenado tanto aquella mañana que en la noche sin más se desplomó sobre su cama y no tuvo problemas para dormir.

Ranma pensó en ir a hablar con ella:

- Cuando me...besó esta mañana parecía estar mejor. ¡Si, hasta sonrió!, dijo sonrojado al recordar. Iré a hablar con ella, no puedo verla más así – se confesó solo en su habitación.

Ya era un poco tarde esa noche (él no dejaría que alguien viera que se preocupaba por la persona que "menos soportaba", ¿no?) cuando el muchacho de la trenza llegó a la puerta del patito que decía **Akane **... la llamó y no recibió respuesta, por lo que igualmente decidió pasar, él sabía que de todas maneras ella cada noche se quedaba hasta muy tarde despierta ... sólo llorando. La espió muchas veces desde que comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. (en realidad lo hizo desde antes, pero eso es otra historia n.n)

Entró y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que vieron: "ella ... e-ella parece ... un ángel que sólo duerme ..."  
  
Parecía esperarlo a él.

Estaba recostada de lado, con una mano al costado de su cara y la otra sobre sus pechos, los cuales parecían más turgentes que de costumbre con el peso de su mano y el vaivén de su respiración.

Su expresión ... tan dulce, llena de paz. En ese momento Ranma podría jurar que veía un ángel, sí ... ¡vaya que lo era! Sintió que la respiración le faltaba ...

- ...qué hermosa ... - susurró. (¡Tapa!) "¿Yo dije eso?"

Casi sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a su bella, quien, para coronar la visión recibía la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba de manera sensual sus hermosas facciones.

... Se arrodilló frente a su cama, estando el rostro de ella frente al suyo y se quedó varios minutos así, sólo contemplándola ... disfrutándola ... teniéndola.  
Sintió que sus manos tenían ahora autonomía y sólo las dejó hacer. Comenzó a acariciarla delicadamente por todo su rostro. "Nunca me di cuenta de lo suave que es tu piel", le confesó a la nada.

Akane soltó un leve gemido entre sueños por la sensación de algo que rozaba su cara con suavidad, igual que un gatito cuando es mimado.  
Ranma se sintió desfallecer ... Comenzó a dibujar sus labios con sus dedos (los cuales estaban entreabiertos, lo que hacía a la escena aún más sensual), siguió el contorno de sus ojos, de sus cejas, del canto de su carita dormida. Ranma no podía detenerse ya.

... Comenzó a acercar sus labios lentamente a los de ella, ya no aguantaba más ...  
Cerca ... más cerca ... más ...

- **CWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!** - (un chillido de furia se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación de la niña – bueno, si se le puede decir "niña" n.n)

"¡¡Genial! ¿Justo ahora se te ocurre, P-Chan?"  
Ya era raro que no estuviera debajo de la falda de Akane **(N/A: ¡Sin doble sentido eh!)**

- CWEEE CWEEEEE CWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! - (intentando despertar a Akane con su escándalo)

- (risa sarcástica) ¡Iluso! - dijo mientras lo mandaba a volar (todo sin que Akane lo note ¡El chico es un experto! ¿Qué esperaban?)

Al verse fuera del trance que segundos antes lo tenía perplejo decidió que se iría de aquella habitación, no sin antes ...  
Besó con suavidad sus labios, procurando que esta no despertase, sacara su mazo de quién sabe dónde y lo mandara a volar. ...Por un momento todo pareció perfecto, sus labios se unieron a los de ella casi como en una caricia y no pudo evitar luego darle más besos, cortos y pequeños en todo su rostro .... se alejó sin desearlo ...

La miró por última vez así, tan perfecta, tan.... suya, sólo sonrió y salió por la ventana.

... En la penumbra de la habitación unos ojos color almendra lentamente se abrieron y con voz apenas perceptible se escuchó decir - Ranma ... - quedándose prendados de aquella ventana, como si ésta fuera las puertas de su castillo, por donde su principe la fuera a visitar - Luego volvieron a cerrarse, castigando a los dioses con tal tortura ...

Pero ella fue feliz.

Ahora lo sabía: ya no más noches en vela, basta de tristeza ... "Ahora sé que sientes igual que yo"

* * *

¿Continuará? Eso depende de cómo lo tomen ustedes, quienes lo lean ...  
Yo sinceramente me divertí mucho haciendolo y me gusta lo implícito que hay en la trama ¿no? XD 

n.n Ya, no molesto más ... ¡SINCERAMENTE, GRACIAS POR HABERTE TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEERME!

¡Espero reviews que me animen a seguirlo!

Dani-Tendo


	2. Cuando Las Palabras Sobran

**Un gran HOOOOOOLA después de tanto tiempo y un PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOON aún más grande por mis ausencias.  
¡MILLONES de gracias por los hermosos comentarios!  
No tengo mucho más que agregar, sólo que espero sepan disculparme. No es que me haya hecho rogar a propósito, sólo que surgieron otros temitas a solucionar en mi vida, me faltaba el tiempo, la inspiración ... ¡EN FIN! **

Ahora vuelvo con esta "esperada" continuación que espero no los decepcione. Acabo de terminarla, por lo que seguramente necesitará ser pulida en un futuro pero por ahora me gusta tal cual como es.

Espero que la disfruten ...

**DISCL****AIMER: Aclaro que ni Ranma ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. Ellos pertenecen a la diva, única y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

- Diálogos -  
_"Pensamientos"**  
**_**Aclaraciones mías  
**-:- Cambio de escena -:-

* * *

La miró por última vez así, tan perfecta, tan... suya, sólo sonrió y salió por la ventana.

... En la penumbra de la habitación unos ojos color almendra lentamente se abrieron y con voz apenas perceptible se escuchó decir - Ranma ... - quedándose prendados de aquella ventana, como si ésta fuera las puertas de su castillo, por donde su príncipe la fuera a visitar - Luego volvieron a cerrarse, castigando a los dioses con tal tortura ...

Pero ella fue feliz.

Ahora lo sabía: ya no más noches en vela, basta de tristeza ... "Ahora sé que sientes igual que yo"

...

Cuando las palabras sobran

Sus párpados se abrieron perezosamente. Observó el techo de su habitación ... percibió los primeros sonidos de su jornada ... los recuerdos volvieron sin anestesia de una sola vez.  
- ¿Ranma me besó o lo soñé? – No podía ser cierto, trató de convencerse pero ... cómo hacerlo si todavía podía sentir la tibieza sobre su boca.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro no le permitió mentirse a sí misma una vez más.

Pero ahora el problema a plantearse era otro:  
¿Actuar como si nada o decirle que lo sabía todo?

Optó por no dejarse abrumar con tales pensamientos tan temprano ... Sí, era más fácil dejarlos a un lado por el momento y dedicarse a sus cosas.  
Se vistió y bajó.

Iba distraída y chocó contra una pared ... ¿Pared? No, eso no era precisamente una pared.

Hola Akane ... Bonito día para estrellarse a las personas ¿no? –

Er, yo ... lo siento. Estaba en cualquier otro lugar, Ranma – fue su respuesta sistemática.  
Levantó la mirada.

Bueno si no vas a colisionar en mí de nuevo, me retiro – y sin más sus pasos se alejaron de una muy confundida Akane.

O.o ¡Hombres ... nunca los voy a entender! – dijo apoyando la espalda y su cabeza en la pared "¿Cómo es que pudo hacer lo que hizo anoche y hoy me trata así como si nada¿O es que acaso me tiene que ver sufrida para reaccionar? (suspira) ... no lo sé" pensó cerrando pesadamente sus ojos.

¿Será que todo iba a continuar como siempre?  
¿O algo había cambiado para siempre desde aquella noche?

Al otro lado de la pared, un chico con el cabello trenzado se reprendía mentalmente por su trato indiferente mientras su mano acariciaba un muro frío.  
"Por mi culpa ahora volvió a tener esa expresión triste que tanto odio¿Por qué tengo que ser tan baka¡Kami, cuál es mi problema ... anoche por poco la despierto y le digo todo ... ¿Todo¿Qué es todo¡Ah ... esto es tan difícil para mí!"

Sólo no se controlaba, sólo no medía las consecuencias de sus palabras. "Es que te veo y no sé cómo actuar ..." entonces optaba por lo más fácil: el insulto.  
Se sintió también un canalla por haberla besado sin que ella lo supiera. "¡Qué poco hombre, si mi madre lo supiera yo creo que ..." y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y otras partes ante la posibilidad de ser cercenadas por la katana de la señora Saotome.

Ante la posibilidad de que Kasumi llegara en cualquier momento de sus acostumbradas compras matutinas, Akane ahogó toda posibilidad de sollozo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín.  
Una vez allí se sentó frente al lago de su casa ... tan aplacado. Siempre que necesitaba dilucidar sus pensamientos se dirigía hacia ese lugar y hacia la imagen que se formaba cada vez que veía el reflejo de su rostro en las conocidas aguas: Su madre.  
Era casi como tenerla de nuevo. Será porque los únicos recuerdos que aún quedaban de ella se remitían a ellas dos sentadas ahí mismo, riendo ... abrazos, besos, canciones ... ¡Cuánto la extrañaba cuando se sentía así!

Una mano se posó consoladora en su hombro ... inmediatamente se giró e irguió su mirada esperando lo imposible. - ¡Padre! – atinó a decir antes de dejar escapar esas gotas salinas tan contenidas en sus ojos – Shhh ... bebé, sé exactamente lo que sientes – dijo abrazando a su pequeña. Las palabras sobraron en aquel momento. Muchas veces nos pasa eso a todos. Ella ya no iba a regresar nunca más, pero al menos ellos dos tenían su lugar secreto para recordarla cuando así lo necesitasen.

Al cabo de un rato Soun dejó a su hija meditante junto al lago no sin antes hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería. Ella, ya un poco más animada le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.  
Estaba ensimismada. Comenzó a caminar y a admirar el cálido cielo teñido por el sol de aquella mañana. Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí y volteó. Era él.

¿Akane? Yo ... bueno, pues "anda, dilo cobarde" ¿Vamos a hablar? – fue todo lo que sus "sellados" labios le dejaron musitar.

Me parece bien – dijo ella habiendo olvidado la cuasi riña que habían mantenido horas atrás. Definitivamente ir a ese lugar siempre la ayudaba.

Se dirigieron al dojo sin ningún apuro. Ranma cerró sus puertas viendo la cercanía de un panda muy sospechoso que de un momento a otro al sentirse observado comenzó a jugar con una pelota "inocentemente".

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro ... el tiempo pasaba con sus incómodos minutos.

¿Y bien? – dejando ver su expectación.

Lo ... siento – liberó él finalmente mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos imaginarios con su dedo en el piso.

Akane parpadeó rápidamente repetidas veces. No se lo creía.

¿Me pides disculpas? -

Ranma asintió notoriamente sonrojado.

¿Tú a mí! -

Ranma volvió a asentir frenético cual niño pequeño, lo que le hizo sentir ternura a Akane y sonreír.

¿Te ríes de mí? – musitó ofendido y ridiculizado. Ya bastante difícil era tragarse su orgullo.

¡En absoluto! Gomen ne, Ranma. Arigatou ... realmente no esperaba esto y sinceramente me pone muy contenta – ni ella se creía su propia franqueza. ¿Sería que definitivamente estaba madurando?

Él no estaba menos sorprendido. A pesar de todo esperaba el mazazo violento, por lo que al verse fuera de peligro sonrió.  
Claro que no midió su felicidad y puso una cara de idiota al mejor estilo "Ryoga esperanzado".  
Al ver su expresión Akane no pudo menos que echarse a reír ... y el otro al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que debía verse imitó a la primera. Sin darse cuenta con cada espasmo de alegría sus rostros se acercaban ... se alejaban ... y se acercaban más que la vez anterior. De un momento a otro Ranma reaccionó y pensó que aunque saliera muerto por su osadía valía la pena la experiencia. Después de todo, ya había cometido una locura semejante la noche anterior. Su rostro fue perdiendo de a poco la sonrisa y a comenzar a estudiar los dulces gestos que hacía esa muñequita de porcelana que reía frente a él.

Mía ... – echó al aire como una confidencia. – Pe ... ¿perdón? – decía Akane riendo aún y sin entender. Él asumió la sobra de las palabras y con un valor salido de quien sabe dónde la tomó de la cintura y acercó el cuerpo femenino al suyo. Sin darle tiempo alguno de hablar apoyó su frente a la de ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella dejándole a ésta la última decisión. El sentir tan cerca su calor, su aliento mezclándose apretadamente con el propio ... la decisión no era difícil ...  
Akane dio un último vistazo a esos labios que la pedían a gritos e hizo desaparecer la distancia que los desunía.

Por fin podía no fingir ... al fin podía devolver las hermosas sensaciones que éste le había entregado al besarla la noche anterior sin saber que ella ...

Ninguno asimilaba aún lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era algo que no quisieran.

"Es como cuando en una de esas novelas románticas prometen que el mundo desaparece por completo y el tiempo parece indefinido ... yo creía que no eran más que mentiras" se confesó la menor de las Tendo.

Ninguna de las dos siluetas quería romper tan esperado contacto, él la atraía fuertemente como para evitar que se escapara y ella lo tomaba de su cuello con igual motivación. Pronto el beso se hacía más calmado y las caricias se suavizaban.  
Las respiraciones lentamente se normalizaban hasta que ambos se alejaron con pesar por no desear que un momento así acabe nunca.

Ella acarició su rostro dejando claras las dos tácitas palabras que en ningún momento fueron pronunciadas. Y él, tomaba la suave palma que antes lo rozara tan dulcemente y la besaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, respondiendo a los mismos vocablos no dichos.

Akane miró profunda y amorosamente a Ranma antes de hacerle saber su reciente decisión:

¿Será nuestro secreto? – interrogó expectante.

Sólo nuestro – apaciguó definido él.

**Y acá viene la repetida pregunta ¿ ... Continuará? n.n  
Espero reviews ... Prometo actualizar prontito si les gusta la continuación y quieren que siga. Los finales abiertos siempre dejan (valga la redundancia) abierta esa posibilidad. **

¡Gracias de nuevo por estar sentado ahí leyendo!

**  
_Dani-Tendo_**


End file.
